The Bad Boy Type OHSHC
by FallingGrim
Summary: Ryuu Fujioka is a teenager starting at Ouran Academy. He is there on a scholarship for music. He is the older brother of Haruhi Fujioka. Ryuu finds himself being a host along side his sister Haruhi. What will happen on their adventure in the Host Club? Ryuu x The Twins (Hikaru and Kaoru) BASICALLY A THREESOME WITH THE OC AND THE SEXY TWINS! :)
1. About Ryuu Fujioka

**NAME:** Ryuu Fujioka

 **FAMILY:**  
Haruhi Fujioka (Little Sister)  
Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka (Dad)  
Kotoko Fujioka (Mom, Deceased)

 **AGE:** 16

 **Class:** 1-A

 **Birthday:** May 11th

 **Blood Type:** O (Just like Haruhi)

 **Height:** 6'2 (Two inches shorter than Mori.)

 **Favorite Food:** Literally anything spicy.

 **LIKES:**  
Music, Haruhi, his Dad, and the Host Club. The Twins

 **DISLIKES:**  
People who are rude and/or bully Haruhi. The twin's not paying attention to him, or being mad at him.

 **SEXUALITY:**  
He's Bi. :)


	2. The First Day At Ouran Academy

**Ryuu's P.O.V**

 _ **Brrrriiinnngggggg Brrrriiiiinnnngggg Brrriiiii-**_

 **SMASH**

 _"Dang, I was hoping to just sleep a little more."_ I say sleepily. _"Ryuu, get up or we're going to be late!"_ My little sister Haruhi shouted. _"I'm up, I'm up!"_ I shouted back. From where I was, I could here her shuffling around in her room. I got up and got ready, pulling on a black shirt with my black jacket over it, with some ripped jeans. After I looked decent, I went downstairs, seeing Haruhi in weird clothing.

 _"What in the world are you wearing?"_ I asked her, probably looking like a lost puppy, from how she looked at me funny. _"Clothes, now let's go!"_ She exclaimed, pulling me along as she ran towards the school. Once we were there, I could see all the girls and some boys giggling and looking at me.

 _"Who's the new guy?"_

 _"He's so cute!"_

 _"Is he going to be in the host club?"_

 _'The Host Club? What kind of club is that? Though, coming from the ladies, it seems popular. I might check it out later.' I told myself._

 _'Who's the shabby looking dude beside him?'_

 _"The one in the black jacket is cute, but the other guy is weird looking!"_

After hearing that, I immediately stopped and looked at them. _"Ladies, I would appreciate for you not to talk about Haruhi that way."_ I said softly. They practically fainted after I gave them a smirk. _'Too easy.'_ I thought, while chuckling. Earning more squeals and cheering. _'Today's gonna be a long day, espechially since the fan girls are here...'_ I thought with a groan.

 **Haruhi's P.O.V**

 _'I can already tell that today won't be a simple and quiet day. Espechially since Ryuu now has fan girls. I do feel bad for him, he looks like he's suffering. Damn these rich people. Only looking at people's looks. I think Ryuu and I might be the only sane ones here.'_ I thought with a groan myself. After escaping from Ryuu's fan girls, we headed to our class 1-A. When everyone heard the door open, it became silent. I was freaking out on the inside, and I think Ryuu noticed because he placed his hand on my shoulder, calming me down.

 **3rd P.O.V**

 _"Class, we have new students, would you like to introduce yourself?"_ The teacher asked the new students. The older guy, known as Ryuu, stepped up and introduced both himself and his younger sister. _"Yo, I'm Ryuu Fujioka and this right here is Haruhi Fujioka."_ He said with a smirk, making all the girls swoon. _"Calm down students, why don't you two sit down beside Kaoru and Hikaru, please raise your hands."_

The two twins, known as Kaoru Hitachiin and Hikaru Hitachiin, raised their hands. Ryuu took a seat beside one of the twins, while his younger sister took a seat beside her brother. _"I'm Kaoru_ ** _-_** _And I'm Hikaru! And we're the Hitachiin twins!"_ They both introduced themselves. _"Yo, I'm Ryuu, please take care of me."_ He smirked with a wink towards the twins, making everyone in the class blush and swoon, even the teacher.

Kaoru and Hikaru blushed a little while giving him a little nod, making him smile, which caused some of the girls to faint. His little sister, Haruhi, bonked him on the head to make him stop. _"Ryuu, please stop."_ She begged. _"Oh alright. Just for you, I will."_ He told her, while ruffling her messed up hair.

 **Ryuu and Haruhi's P.O.V**

 _'Today's going to be one heck of a day.'_


	3. Becoming a Host and a Dog

**3rd P.O.V**

After class was over, Ryuu and Haruhi went to go find a quiet place to study. Though all the library's were full; and definitely not quiet, well not to Haruhi's standards.

 **Haruhi's P.O.V**

 _'This place has four libraries, you'd think one of them would be quiet... How are things in heaven mom? I can't believe it's been 10 years already... I'm beginning to think rich kids come to school just to have a good time. Ryuu is doing good, though he already has a lot of fan girls.'_ I think as I take a glance at Ryuu, who is beside me as I walk to find a quiet place to study. _'An abandoned music room, I guess this is the only place I'll be able to study in peace.'_ I think as I open the door.

 **3rd P.O.V**

Haruhi walked in, with Ryuu following behind her, though it wasn't what they expected. Instead of a quiet place, they both ended up in the host club. **"WELCOME"** all the boys said. Haruhi walked backwards, trying to find a way out, while freaking out. _"This is the Host Club?"_ She exclaimed with sweat rolling down her face. _"Yo! How's it going, Kaoru, Hikaru?"_ Her brother, Ryuu, asked the two twins. **"RYUU!"** They shouted while running up to him. They both wrapped their arms around his shoulders while grinning.

He chuckled while shaking his head, then gave them both a smirk. _"Kaoru.~ Hikaru.~ I hope you're not trying to make a move on me. If you are, I might have to punish the both of you."_ Ryuu said with a low husky voice, making both boys shudder in excitement. Though every one was shocked that he could tell which twin was which. _"Ryuu... Um, how do you know them and why are you not helping me..."_ Haruhi asked while sweating and shaking. Ryuu turned to her and grinned, which caused her to sweat drop. _"Haruhi..~ I can't concentrate with all these cute guys around me."_ He said with a tilt of his head. The blond with the purple eyes ran up to him and shouted in excitement.

 _"Woah! You're Ryuu and Haruhi Fujioka, the exchange honor students I've heard about!"_ He shouted. Haruhi froze and stopped what she was doing to turn around. _"How do you know our names?"_ She asked with an expression of fear. While blondie was going on with his talk, Haruhi tried to escape. **"HARU-CHAN!"** The little boy shouted while latching onto her arm. _"Do you want to eat cake with me?"_ He asked. _"No._ ** _AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN!?"_** Haruhi shouted angrily, making the little boy run. _"Wow. I didn't know that the honor exchange students were so openly gay!"_ Blondie exclaimed.

When he said that, Haruhi froze in shock, while Ryuu busted out laughing. _"What's so funny Ryuu-chan?"_ The little one asked, running and jumping in his arms. Ryuu wasn't quite ready, so they both ended up on the floor, with the little one on top of him. _"Oh nothing, little one. Just that we aren't gay. Little Haruhi over there is just shy. Though I don't care, all of you are pretty cute. In fact, I could just eat you alive."_ Ryuu told him while smirking. Ryuu sat up a little where he could feel comfortable, then went up to the little ones ear. _"Though you are cute, I don't think you're ready."_ Ryuu whispered while blowing in his ear, which caused him to squeak and get off of Ryuu and run behind a tall guy.

Kaoru and Hikaru picked him up while blondie backed Haruhi up into a table with a vase on it. It shattered into a million pieces, and being the clumsy one she is, she tripped over her own feet, and almost fell face first into the glass. _"Haruhi.~ if you aren't careful, I'm going to punish you."_ Ryuu told his sister with a grin, causing her to groan, as he caught her. _"Oh now you've done it commoner, that case was worth 8 million yen."_ The twins exclaimed. While Haruhi was freaking out, Ryuu zoned out, only to come back to reality, when Blondie said that Haruhi will be the Host Club's dog. _"Yo, I want to be a host and split the dept. between the both of us."_ Ryuu shouted at them.

 _"Yeah boss, all the ladies in the school are like swooning over him, even the teachers. He basically has every girl and guy swooning over him."_ Kaoru and Hikaru said in sync. Boss, known as Tamaki, agreed but then asked what type he is. The glasses guy, known as Kyoya, said that he was **"The Bad Boy Type."** which everyone agreed too. Haruhi fainted and before she fell to the floor, Ryuu caught her and chuckled while shaking his head in disbelief.

 _'That's Haruhi for you.'_


	4. The Job Of A Host

**3rd P.O.V**

The host club, excluding Ryuu and Haruhi were all set up with their customers, while the two brothers were out getting things the hosts needed.

 **Tamaki's P.O.V**

 _"Um Tamaki, what's your favorite song?"_ One of my customers asked me.

 _"What song? Well the one that reminds me of you of course."_ I told her.

 _"I baked you a cake today.. Would you like to taste it?"_ Another one of my customers asked me.

 _"Only if you feed it to me darling."_ I told her, while gazing into her eyes.

 _"May I have a word with you Tamaki?"_ Princess Ayanokoji asked me, bringing my attention to her.

 _"I recently heard that the host club are keeping little kittens here without a pedigree."_ She continued.

 _"Heh, I don't know if I'll call them that."_ I told her. Right as I finished saying that, Ryuu and his brother Haruhi came in with bags of groceries _. "Oh speak of the Devils, thanks for doing the groceries, my little piglets. Did you get everything on the list?"_ I asked them. _"What? Piglet?"_ Haruhi asked with a sweat drop, while her brother looked annoyed from being called a piglet.

 _"Hey wait a minute, what is this?"_ I asked, holding a container of some sort. ** _"Just what it looks like, it's coffee."_** Ryuu and Haruhi said in sync. _"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"_ I asked them. _"What do you mean? It's instant coffee."_ Haruhi said annoyed, while Ryuu winked at the ladies, causing them to swoon, but just for a minute. _**"It's instant?"**_ Two ladies questioned.

 _"Woah, I've heard of this before. It's commoners coffee! You just add hot water!"_ I exclaimed with excitement. _"I didn't know there was such a thing."_ One of the ladies commented. _"So it's true then. Poor people don't even have enough free time to ground their own coffee beans."_ Another lady commented, making the others hum in agreement.

 _"Tamaki, who is he?"_ Princess Ayanokoji asked, pointing at Ryuu. Before I could answer her, Ryuu interrupted me. _"Why hello Princess. I'm Ryuu, The Bad Boy, I'll love to stay and chat, but I see you're taken. Though you are a lovely lady, just my type as well. A beauty at its fullest, love."_ He commented with a smirk, making her blush slightly, as he took her hand and kissed it. As soon as he did, half of the girls in the room fainted while the others fangirled loudly.

 _"Commoners are pretty smart."_ Kyoya interrupted.

 _"100 grams for 300 yen. That's a lot less than what we normally pay."_ Kaoru and Hikaru commented.

 _"I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee."_ Haruhi said annoyed. Though Ryuu looked beyond pissed.

 _"No, I'll keep it."_ I said, making everyone gasp. I stood up with a proud look. _"I'm going to give it a try."_ Making everyone gasp again. _"I will drink this coffee!"_ I exclaimed, holding the coffee in the air. Everyone clapped at my braveness. _"Alright Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners coffee."_ I ordered.

 **Haruhi's P.O.V**

 _'I hate all these damn rich people.'_ I thought angrily, though Ryuu didn't look any different than I was. I could tell he was about to blow, so I gripped his jacket, which made him look at me. I guess I showed concern, because he just shook his head and ruffled my hair with a slight smile, in which I returned.

 **3rd P.O.V**

 _"Oh Tamaki.. Now you're taking the joke too far. You won't be able to stomach that crap, you don't have to drink it just because they bought it."_ Princess Ayanokoji commented rudely. _"Hmm?"_ Haruhi said, not understanding what she meant. Ryuu heard Princess Ayanokoji loud and clear, and the distaste for Haruhi and himself, and had to restrain himself from saying something rude to the redhead. _"I'm sorry. I was talking to myself."_ Princess Ayanokoji commented with a fake smile. _"Uhh?"_ Haruhi replied confusedly. _**"Haruhi!"**_ Tamaki called out to her, making her facial expression turn to one of annoyance. _"I'm coming."_ She replied and went to make the coffee.

 **Tamaki's P.O.V**

 _"Let the tasting begin."_ I said as I put on a smile.

 _"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff."_ One of the customers commented with a worried expression.

 _"I'm afraid that if I drink this, my father would yell at me."_ Another one said.

 _"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?"_ I asked her.

 _"Well then I would drink it."_ She replied with a blush as I tipped her by her waist, causing the rest of the girls there to squeal with hearts in their eyes.


	5. Ryuu Confesses?

**3rd P.O.V.**  
 _"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of his bed."_ Hikaru said laughing making Kaoru look at him in disbelief, putting on their show for the guests. As soon as they were done, the girls started squealing and blushing about their sibling love. Although Ryuu knew it was for the guests entertainment, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. He knew he had taking a liking to the twins, since he had seen them, and he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous and possessive. Though he knew that he shouldn't be feeling such things knowing that, Hikaru and Kaoru, do not belong to him.

 **Ryuu's P.O.V.**

 _"Um Ryuu-kun, are you okay?"_ Sally, one of my guests asked.

 _"Of course I am Little Dove, why do you ask?"_ I replied with slight confusion, making her blush and look away.

 _"You look a bit upset Ryuu-kun.. That's why I was wondering.."_ She continues to say.

Tina, another one of my guests, looks to where I was previously looking, just to see Hikaru and Kaoru staring back at her. With a smirk that sent shivers down my spine, not the good kind, decided to say, _"Are you perhaps jealous of the girls that are taking Hikaru's and Kaoru's attention from you?"._

As soon as she said that, Sarah, Mina, Tina's twin, and Lizzy, started to giggle to themselves. With a small embarrassed blush, I immediately stood up and shouted,

 _"Yeah, I'm jealous! ...Is that so wrong?"_

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Hikaru and Kaoru looking at me in disbelief, from my sudden outburst. I blushed harder, I probably looked like a damn tomato by now. I glanced at them, from the corner of my eye, making eye contact with them, which made me smile softly. All of a sudden, all the girls squealed and blushed, in which I tilted my head, confused, the same time the twins did, making the girls scream something about 'moe'.


	6. Haruhi's Finally A Host!

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

 _'What are they so excited about? I just don't get it. Though... For nii-chan to suddenly yell out his feelings like that, because of simple jealously, he must really like those two.'_ I thought to myself.

 _ **{Flashback}**_ _ **3rd P.O.V.**_

 _"Yeah, I'm jealous! ...Is that so wrong?" Ryuu shouted aloud._

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ryuu saw Hikaru and Kaoru looking at him in disbelief, from his sudden outburst. He blushed harder, he probably looked like a damn tomato by now. He glanced at them, from the corner of his eye, making eye contact with them, which made him smile softly. All of a sudden, all the girls squealed and blushed, in which he tilted his head, confused, the same time the twins did, making the girls scream something about 'moe'.

 _ **{Flashback End}**_

**3rd P.O.V.**

 _ **~YAWN~**_ _"Sorry.. We're running late."_ Huni-sempai said, while rubbing his eyes from where he hung off Mori-sempai's back.

 _"Hello Huni, hey Mori."_ One of the guests said.

 _"We've been waiting here for you guys. Hi!"_ Another guest continued to say.

 _"I'm sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting, and I fell asleep... And I'm still not completely awake."_ Huni finishes while rubbing his teary eyes, making all of his guests squeal and fidget while yelling, _"so cute"_.

 **Haruhi's P.O.V.**

 _"Is that boy really a third year student?"_ __I ask myself in disbelief, after watching the scene in front of my eyes.

 _"Huni-sempai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy."_ Kyoya-sempai says as he comes up beside me.

 _"And then Mori-sempai's allure, is his strong and silent position."_ He finishes.

 _"Umm..."_ I begin to say, but I am quickly cut off by a bunny loving older looking kid. (HUNI-SEMPAI!)

 _"Haru-chan!"_ Huni-sempai shouts out, as he pounces on me and spins me around.

 _"Hey Haru-chan, do you want to have some cake with me?"_ He asks me, with flowers surrounding him.

 _"Thanks, but I, don't really like cake."_ I say slowly, as I am still dizzy from the sudden spin.

 _"Then how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?"_ He finishes, while pulling his bunny from behind his back.

 _"I'm, not into, bunnies..."_ I say while swaying.

 _"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"_ Huni-sempai asks me with a pout, while he holds his bunny out to me.

As I stare long and hard at the pink bunny, I could've sworn that it literally blushed. (THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE RIGHT!? o.O)

 _"I guess he is kind of cute, huh?"_ I ask Huni-sempai as I lean closer to the bunny.

Huni-sempai's eyes widened and he gasped lowly, and I could've sworn I heard a light-bulb flicker on, before he turned around.

 _"Take good care of him, okay?"_ He said before he jumped onto one of the guests lap and began to roll around.

 _"Ryuu-chan!"_ I hear Huni-sempai yell out.

When I look to where I Huni-sempai was, he was getting a piggy back ride from my brother.

 _"Ryuu-chan! Ryuu-chan! How are you!?"_ Huni-sempai asks joyfully.

 _"I'm okay. Actually.. I'm quite happy.." Ryuu says with a small smile._

Every girl stops and looks at him and squeals, which causes him to blush and scowl, while muttering about fan girls being the death of him. **(lol)**

 **Ryuu's P.O.V.**

 _"It's kind of boring today, since Tina, Mina, Sarah, and Lizzy, aren't here."_ I say to myself in despair.

After I gave Huni-sempai a piggy back ride, I gave him back to Mori and their guests. I shove my hands into my pockets in boredom, but stop once I feel the rings. I smile slightly to myself and decide that now is better than later.

 _"Hikaru! Kaoru! Come here for a second!"_ I shout as I beckon them over.

They look at me in confusion but get up and walk towards me none the less.

 _"Huh, what is-"_ Hikaru begins to say.

 _"It, Ryuu-kun?"_ Kaoru finishes.

 _"Give me your hands for a second."_ I say with a smile.

They look at each other before laying their hands out before me.

I take Hikaru's left hand and Kaoru's right hand, and slide the rings on their middle fingers.

They look at me in shock while all the girls in the room shout in joy. I look at them, and smile brightly, while taking the other pair of rings out of my pocket, and sliding them onto my index fingers.

 _"I know I'm probably asking for too much, but I really like the both of you.. And I hope with this, you'll accept my feelings.."_ I say slowly, looking away, waiting for rejection.

After a few seconds of silence, I look back at them, and stand in shock. Both of them are smiling brightly, while Kaoru is getting teary eyed.

 _"... Damn.. I really want to kiss you.."_ I say to the twins, which causes a bright blush to form on their checks.

 **"Damn it! Screw this!"** I say to myself while pulling Kaoru close and kissing him on the lips. When I pull away, he stands their dazed, watching as I kiss Hikaru. As soon as I pull away, all the girls squeal and blush, and shout yaoi, before fainting.

 **3rd P.O.V.**

The room is silent while the hosts look on at the scene in front of them in shock. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Ryuu stand in the center blushing and smiling. Ryuu wraps his arms around both of the twins shoulders, and whispers huskily,

 _"So.. Does this mean we're together, because I don't think I could hold out any longer."_

Which causes the twins to blush and nod their heads slowly, earning a slight kiss to their foreheads.

 _"By the way Ryuu, what do the-"_ Hikaru says

 _"rings on your index fingers stand for?"_ Kaoru finishes, while they turn slightly to face me.

 _"Oh, whenever I hold your hand, it shows that my heart is with you guys. It also means your mine... I don't want anyone else to have you."_ Ryuu answers with a big blush while looking away in embarrassment.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirk slightly, which sends shivers down Ryuu's spine.

 _ **"So not only are you a bad boy, but you're also possessive."**_ They say together, causing a blushed scowl to show on Ryuu's face.

 **Haruhi's P.O.V.**

 _'Wow nii-chan... You move quickly...'_ I think to myself, imagining all the possessive moments to come.

 _"You'll notice that our club visualizes each man's characteristics, to cater to each of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He's the king, his request rate is 70 percent."_ Kyoya-sempai says to me.

 _"What's this world coming too?"_ I question myself.

 _"In order to pay off you eight million yen debt to us, you will act as the Ouran host clubs dog, until you graduate. I'm sorry, I mean our errand boy."_ He finishes.

 _'... He's Satan.'_ I think as I look at him, his reflection shining off my glasses.

 _"You can try to run away if you want to Haruhi, but just so you know, my family deploys a private police force of one hundred officers."_ He says, while I begin to imagine the amount in my head.

 _"By the way, do you have a passport?"_ He asks me.

 _"... HUH?"_ I groan out.

 _"You're going to have to work hard, if you're going to pay off that debt. My little nerd._ " Tamaki-sempai says, coming out of nowhere, and blowing air into my ear.

I jump slightly and jump away from him, while gasping in shock and slight fright, and holding my neck in protection.

 _"Please, don't do that again."_ I deadpan at him, causing him to straighten up. I hear slight chuckles coming from behind me. I turn around to see where their coming from, only to glare when I realize Ryuu is the one laughing at my unfortunate moment. Once he sees my glare, he stops immediately and while still having his arms wrapped around the twins shoulders, he guides them to an empty table and sits down.

 _"You need a makeover, or no girl is going to look twice at you."_ Tamaki-sempai says with a smug face.

 _"Yeah, well I'm not trying to get girls to look at me."_ I deadpan at him, while holding onto the pink bunny.

 _"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies, like me."_ Tamaki-sempai begins to say to me, while holding out a red rose.

 _"I just don't think it's all that important."_ I say, which causes him to falter.

 _"Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all it really matters, is what's on the inside, right?"_ I ask him.

 _"I don't even understand why you have a host club like this."_ I continue to say.

 _"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?"_ He questions, causing me to become slightly irritated.

 _"It's not everyday, God creates someone like moi, beautiful both inside and out."_ He finishes, while hugging himself. I swear there are roses flying around him.

 _"Say what?"_ I ask him angrily, _there's no way someone can be that stupid.. Right?_

 _"I can understand how you feel, since not everyone is blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise, how would you go on living? And think about this Haruhi, why do you they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should-"_ He began to say

 _"There's a word that describes people like him."_ I say to myself, while blocking out the excessive rambling of my sempai.

 _"Mhhmmmm, what is it?"_ I question, as I try to look for the answer, as Tamaki-sempai goes on and on.

 _"Aw man, I wish I can remember that word. MHMMMMM"_ I continue, as I rest my chin on my fist.

 _"Uhhh, maybe... A pain in the neck?.. No. There's something that fits him perfectly."_ I correct myself.

 _"Huh! I got it!"_ I exclaim, now realizing that Tamaki-sempai has come up beside me.

"Oh, have I striked a -" He begins to say, but cut himself off as I exclaimed, _**"Obnoxious"**_. Making him freeze up and twitch. The next thing I know, he's sulking in a corner of the room.

 _"Ugh, I'm sorry, Tamaki-sempai.."_ I apologized, before I hear laughter from the twins.

"Huh? I thought you two were with Ryuu?" I question them. They smirk slightly and look towards Ryuu, where I see him scowling slightly as some of the girls ask him questions. I chuckle slightly before facing towards Tamaki-sempai again.

 _"You're a hero alright."_ Hikaru says, still chuckling, while Kaoru agrees.

 _"But he is a pain in the neck."_ I glower irritably.

 _"I'm sorry sempai, but your lesson did strike a good cord in me."_ I comment sheepishly, while rubbing the back of my head, causing the twins to look down at me in confusion.

 _".. Really it did? Let me teach you more, my friend."_ He says, standing up and handing out his hand with a smile, as if nothing happened.

 _"Oh, well he got over that quick."_ I comment.

 **3rd P.O.V.**

 _"Boss?"_ Kaoru begins to say.

 _"Call me King."_ Tamaki states with a twitch of his fingers.

 _"You can teach him all the basics of hosting."_ Kaoru begins.

 _"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies, if he doesn't look the part, you know."_ Hikaru says, walking in front of Haruhi.

 _"He's not exactly host club material, but.. Maybe if we took off his glasses it would help."_ Hikaru finishes while taking Haruhi's glasses off her face.

 _"Hey! I need those.. I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school."_ Haruhi says, not knowing that Hikaru and Kaoru were frozen in shock and the rest of the host club gathering around her.

Tamaki stampedes toward Haruhi and pushes Hikaru and Kaoru to the side to get a good look at him **(not knowing that Haruhi is actually a girl.)**

 _"Hikaru. Kaoru."_ Tamaki calls with a snap of his fingers. _**"Got it."**_ They twins salute, while each grabbing one of Haruhi's wrists and dragging her to the changing room, causing her to scream in slight fright.

 _"Kyoya, my hair stylist."_ He orders Kyoya, who then begins to dial, said hair stylist.

 _"Mori-sempai, go to the eye doctor and order him some contact lenses."_ He orders Mori, who then runs to get the job done.

 _"What about me Tama-chan?"_ Huni-sempai asks cutely, with flowers flowing around him.

 _"Huni-sempai!"_ Tamaki begins.

 _"Yes sir!"_ Huni replies happily with a nod of his head.

 _"You.. Go have some cake."_ Tamaki answers, which causes Huni to sulk at a table with his bunny.

 _"It' just us Usa-chan... Everyone else said they were too busy."_ Huni pouts adorably.

 _ **"Here. Change into this uniform."**_ The twins state, while holding out the uniform towards Haruhi.

"What? But why?" Haruhi asks in shock.

 _ **"Don't ask questions!"**_ The twins state, before pouncing on her.

 _"No! Wait!"_ Haruhi exclaims.

 _ **"Change! Change! Change!"**_ The twins shout.

 _"Fine, I'll change! But you two have to get out!"_ Haruhi shouts before promptly kicking the twins out.

The twins each hop on one of their legs before stopping and looking at each other.

 _ **BLINK BU-BLINK BU-BLINK**_ **(Attempted sound effect of the light-bulbs..)**

 _"Urg, oh, ehhhh."_ Came the response of Huni-sempai after he devoured many cakes.

 _"Umm... Sempai...?"_ Haruhi said from inside the changing room.

 _"Aren't you done changing yet?"_ Tamaki asks.

 _"You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?"_ Haruhi asks him, while sliding the curtain open.

 _"MHMM! CUTE! You're as pretty as a girl! A-DORABLE!"_ Tamaki says as he fanboys with anime tears rolling out of his eyes.

 _"Haru-chan, you look so cute!"_ Huni-sempai compliments her.

 _"If we had known that that's how you really looked."_ Hikaru begins.

 _"Then we would've helped you out sooner."_ Kaoru finishes.

 _"Who knows? Maybe he'll draw in some customers."_ Kyoya comments.

 _"You know, that's just what I was thinking._ " - **(BULLCRAP!)** Tamaki says.

 _"Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you're an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to become a first grade host. If you can get one hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt."_ Tamaki says with a point of his finger in Haruhi's direction.

 _"A HOST!?"_ Haruhi stutters out.


	7. Jealousy Formed In A Red Haired Witch

**_~HARUHI IS NOW OPEN FOR BUSINESS~_**

 **3rd P.O.V.**

 _"So tell me Haruhi, do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?"_ One of Haruhi's guests asked her.

 _"I'm curious, what kind of products do you use on your skin?"_ Another girl asked.

 _"Yes, it's so pretty!"_ The third girl commented with a smile.

 _'Uhh.. I can't do this anymore.'_ Haruhi thought nervously with an eye twitch.

 _'I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.'_ She finished with a nervous sweatdrop.

 _"So why did you join the host club, Haruhi?"_ The three girls asked in unison, giggling slightly.

 _'Uhh... All I have to do is get a hundred customers to request me and they'll forget about my 8,000,000 yen debt... I know just the story.'_ Haruhi thought to herself, while straightening up her back.

Tamaki popped up from behind his couch, sneakily keeping an eye on Haruhi and how she was with her guests. He moved himself along the couch, creeping his fingers along with him.

 _"I see... Your mother was sick and passed away ten years ago. Who does the chores around the house?"_ The brunette asked Haruhi, with a tilt of her head.

 _"Oh Ryuu and I do them ourselves. Our mother taught both Ryuu and I. She was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital, she left us all kinds of recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. And it made me happy to see my dad and Ryuu enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood, but Ryuu, Dad, and I have managed to make it through okay."_ Haruhi answered her with a soft smile.

 _"So.. uh.."_ One of the girls began to say.

 _"Is it okay if tomorrow..."_ The second girl continued.

 _"...we requested to sit with you again?"_ Thethird girl finished asking.

 _"Yeah, I really appreciate that, ladies."_ Haruhi told them with a relieved and happy smile.

 _"Why is he so popular?"_ Tamaki asked with a crossed look.

 _"He's a natural."_ Kyoya commented with a push of his glasses.

 _ **"No training needed."**_ Hikaru and Kaoru commented together.

 _"That's my Haruhi, I wouldn't expect anything less."_ Ryuu said with a smug smirk, causing the twins to gain light blushes on their faces.

 _"Have you forgotten about me?"_ Ayanokoji asked causing Tamaki to look at her.

 _"Oh, no, sorry princess. I'm just a little bit concerned about our newest host."_ Tamaki commented with a slight flick of his hair, causing some glitter to appear in the background before disappearing.

 _"Well, that's obvious, Tamaki. You sure have been keeping an eye on him."_ Ayanokoji told him, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

 _"Of course, I have to. I'm training him to be a gentleman like me. Haruhi, come here for a minute."_ Tamaki told her, then snapped his fingers, getting Haruhi's attention, and motioning her to come over.

 _"What's up?"_ Haruhi asked, walking over.

 _"I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, princess Ayanokoji."_ Tamaki told Haruhi, motioning over to Ayanokoji.

 _'It's that girl from earlier.'_ Haruhi thought with a gasp.

 _"Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you."_ Haruhi greeted her with a smile.

 _"That was so cute! That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good, amazingly good!"_ Tamaki exclaimed, swinging Haruhi around like she weighed nothing, while also suffocating her in his tight hug.

 _"Oh, Tamaki."_ Ayanokoji said with a raise of her hand, trying to get his attention.

 _"Oh, you're so cute!"_ Tamaki gushed out with a absolute red face.

 _"Mori-senpai! Help me!"_ Haruhi yelled out, managing to turn around in Tamaki's death hug, causing Mori-senpai to run over and pluck her out of Tamaki's grip.

 **In that moment, another light bulb went off. Mori-senpai was the next person to realize that Haruhi was indeed not a male but a female. Now only one more person to go.**

 _"Mori-senpai, you really didn't have to go that far."_ Tamaki said with his arms in front of him, shocked at Mori-senpai's actions. Mori-senpai was still holding Haruhi up in the air, and in the background, both Hikaru and Kaoru had to hold back a certain over-protection brother, from running over and strangling Tamaki's neck.

 _"Come on, little one. Let daddy give you a big hug."_ Tamaki finished saying, causing Ayanokoji to flare up with jealousy in the background.

 _"I've already got a dad. I don't need another one."_ Haruhi commented, earning a big glare from Ayanokoji, not that she knew.

 _"Hey, what happened to my bag?"_ Haruhi asked aloud, in front of a window. Turning around, she looked outside.

 _"Are you kidding me?"_ Haruhi exclaimed in disbelief.

 _"But how did that happen? I didn't think there were bullies at this school. Hm, guess they're everywhere."_ Haruhi finished saying, leaning away from the window. As she turned around, she spotted her older brother Ryuu.

 _"Hey Ryuu."_ Haruhi greeted him with a smile.

 _"Hey Haru, what's up?"_ He asked her, pulling her into a hug.

 _"Someone tossed my bag into the pond, so I'm going to go and get my things."_ She told him, causing him to grit his teeth in anger.

 _"I'll come help. No one messes with my little sister and gets away with it. I'll deal with them."_ He told her, causing her to smile at his protectiveness.

 **While they ran towards the pond, they encountered a wild red witch. (Lol, Haruhi! I choose you!) HAHA :P**

 _"Oh, it's you guys again."_ She commented rudely, causing them to stop a couple steps away from her.

 _"I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you."_ She continued, causing Ryuu and Haruhi to look at each other, before looking at Ayanokoji from the corner of their eyes.

 _"It's useless, though. You're always going to be a second-class citizen."_ Ayanokoji finished with a smirk, before walking off, her foot steps echoing in the empty hall.

 _'I have a feeling that girl is the one who threw my bag in the pond. I can't be bothered with her right now, though. I've gotta find my wallet or Ryuu and I won't have any money for food this week.'_ Haruhi thought to herself, before looking over to her older brother, who was tensed with anger.

 _"Ryuu, are you okay?"_ Haruhi asked her older brother, causing him to pause his actions and look over to her.

 _"Yeah, just angry. I'm angry about what that Ayanokoji person did, but I know better than to lay a hand on a lady. Though, I have the feeling the twins will probably do something about it."_ He told her, with a smirk on his face, before looking through the water again, to find Haruhi's wallet.

 _"Hey, commoners!"_ Tamaki exclaimed, catching both Haruhi's and Ryuu's attention.

 _"You've got some nerve, skipping out on the club like that. Why is your bag all wet?"_ He said before questioning them.

 _"Uh, it's no big deal. We got it. I just can't find our food money."_ Haruhi said, while her and Ryuu got back to searching.

 **A splash in the water caught both of their attention.**

 _"Hey, you don't have to do that. You'll get wet."_ Haruhi told Tamaki who was searching in the water.

 _"Yeah, we got this, you don't have to get yourself wet to help Tamaki."_ Ryuu said, with a slight surprised expression.

 _"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks."_ Tamaki commented, causing Haruhi to look at him with slight adoration.

 _"Hang on a second. This what you're looking for?"_ He questioned, walking over to Haruhi with the wallet.

 _"What's the matter? You're staring off into space. You're not falling for me, are you?"_ He said with a slight smirk, snapping Haruhi out of her trance, and causing Ryuu to snicker in the background.

 _"No way."_ Haruhi exclaimed, snatching the wallet out of Tamaki's hand.

 _"How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?"_ Tamaki asked her.

 _"Well, uh... I guess I accidentally dropped it out the window at some point."_ Haruhi said.

 **Switch Over Back To Music Room #3, With Haruhi And Ayanokoji, With The Twins Comforting A Pissed Off Ryuu.**

 _"Oh really, that must have been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond."_ Ayanokoji commented with a smug look, putting her cup down.

 _'Why did she request me when it's obvious she doesn't like me?'_ Haruhi thought to herself.

 _"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right?"_ Ayanokoji said, linking her hands together to rest her chin upon.

 _"The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman._ _  
_ _Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."_ Ayanokoji finished telling Haruhi, causing her to gasp in realization.

 _"Now I understand. You're jealous of me."_ Haruhi said truthfully, causing Ayanokoji to freeze up in shock and anger.

 **To put up an act to get Haruhi in trouble. Princess Ayanokoji decided to pull Haruhi by the collar of her shirt and over the table. Causing not only the table to flip over but the tea set to fall and break. At this point Ryuu got up and stormed over, with Hikaru and Kaoru hot on his tail.**

 _"No, Haruhi, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me!"_ Ayanokoji screamed out, causing everyone to look over at the commotion.

 _"Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"_ Ayanokoji demanded. Though right after, two people poured water over Haruhi and Ayanokoji **(A.K.A. the bitch with red hair.)** Those two people turned out to be Hikaru and Kaoru. Even though Ryuu was pissed off to no extent, he knew the both of them had a reason for it.

 _"Why did you do that?"_ Ayanokoji asked with a shocked expression towards the twins.

 _"Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me."_ Ayanokoji told him, after he helped her up off the floor.

 _"I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?"_ Tamaki demanded her, which had Haruhi looking at him with shock and a look one couldn't explain yet.

 _"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?"_ Ayanokoji questioned him hastily.

 _"First, you approached the both of us, right after Haruhi found her bag and belongings in the pond. Second, you requested Haruhi, and when she told you the truth you didn't want to hear, you caused a scene, hoping to get Haruhi in trouble, which didn't work by the way. Third and foremost, you mess with Haruhi, you mess with me. You touch Haruhi ever again, and you'll be dealing with me, you got it!?"_ Ryuu told her with the angriest face the host club has ever scene. He had his hands on Haruhi's shoulders, being there comfort wise, but he was giving Ayanokoji the deadliest glare he had, which had Ayanokoji cowering in fright.

 _"You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man."_ Tamaki told her with a stern look.

 _"But why, Tamaki? You idiot!"_ Ayanokoji cried out before running off.

 _"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all. Your quota is now one thousand!"_ Tamaki questioned himself aloud, before pointing at Haruhi and exclaiming her punishment.

 _"One thousand?"_ Haruhi whimpered out, with multiple twitches of her eyes, which caused Ryuu to bust out laughing. Gaining blushes from his boyfriends, and a few girls to squeal happily, not that he cared at the moment.

 _"Come on. I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie."_ Tamaki told her, while helping her off the floor, before giving Haruhi a wink, causing her to look at him in disbelief.

 _"This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?"_ Kyoya told her, while handing Haruhi the bag.

 _"Thanks a lot, you guys. I'm gonna go change."_ Haruhi told them, whilst looking in the bag.

 _"Haruhi, here you go. I brought you some towels."_ Tamaki said, opening up the curtain, holding the towels before freezing in shock, while Haruhi looked at him with a tank top on, and her shirt halfway off her arms.

 **While still in shock, Tamaki let go of the curtain, allowing it to close. Right there and then, the final light bulb went off. Now the entire Host Club knows Haruhi is a girl.**

 _"Haruhi?.."_ Tamaki called out.

 _"Yeah."_ Haruhi answered.

 _"So, you're a girl?"_ Tamaki asked her.

 **In The Background, a photo of Haruhi's photo ID shows. With an arrow pointing to her gender.**

 _"Biologically speaking, yeah."_ Haruhi told him.

 **Haruhi looked at Tamaki with a small gasp, and somehow red roses popped up around her. Tamaki yelled in shock and disbelief whilst tugging his hair.**

 _"Listen, senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."_ Haruhi told him while fixing the ribbon on the dress she was wearing.

 _"Well, isn't this an interesting development."_ said Kyoya.

 **(KNEW IT FROM THE START)**

 ** _"Oh, yeah."_** Hikaru and Kaoru said, with Ryuu's arms around their shoulders.

 **(FIGURED IT OUT ALONG THE WAY)**

 _"Uh, you know, I have to say, senpai. I thought you were pretty cool earlier."_ Haruhi told Tamaki causing him to blush deep red and walk slightly backwards, in which Ryuu narrowed his eyes at.

 _"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here."_ Kyoya said with a smirk, earning a look from Ryuu.

 _"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad."_ Haruhi said, causing Tamaki to look at her in shock and a lot of disbelief, while the others regrouped in front of her.

 _"I wonder how I could pull it off. I've got it!"_ Haruhi said while lightly thumping her fist against her hand.

 _I'll just call everyone dude and bro now."_ Haruhi finished saying, with a giggle, causing Ryuu to smile at her lightly.


	8. The Job Of A Highschool Host Part 1

**3rd P.O.V**

The bell rang throughout the entire school, causing Haruhi, who was in one of the many library's studying, to groan in despair and pack up her belongings. Ryuu, who had been with her, laughed at her dismay, before helping her pack up.

 _"We're never going to hear the end of it, if we show up late."_ Haruhi told Ryuu, as they ran through the corridors of the school. Ryuu, who had suddenly sobered up, agreed with her.

 _"What's this?"_ Haruhi questioned, after opening the door to the Music Room, and looked at Ryuu, who was just as surprised as she was.

 _"Where are we?"_ She asked Ryuu.

 _"I think it's the Host Club. Well, I hope it is. We haven't accidentally teleported to an island, have we?"_ Ryuu asked her with a look of amazment and shock, in which was answered with a look of disbelief and a slight shrug.

 **"WELCOME!"** The Host Club greeted in unison.

 _'When we opened the door, the whole place was decked out like a tropical paradise. Can you see this from Heaven, mom? This is the club I was forced to join, and the club Ryuu willingly joined to save me.'_ Haruhi thought in annoyance, as a snake slithered up a tree beside her. As soon as Haruhi finished her thought, a toucan had mistaken her head for a nest, and promptly made itself comfortable. Ryuu seeing this, couldn't keep quiet any longer, and immediately busted out laughing, making two certain twins blush at the sight.

 _"Oh my Haru, this just made my day!"_ Ryuu said through his chuckles, earning a fierce annoyed glare from his younger sister. He tried to calm down his laughter, but one look at his sister, had him red in the face from more laughter. _"I would like to see how funny it really is, once this happens to you."_ Haruhi muttered darkly, though she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face, at the sight of her brother.

 ** _"You finally made it Haruhi and Ryuu. You're so late."_** Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, with blank faces. At the sound of his boyfriends, Ryuu immediately broke out in a deep blush, making both the twins smirk. _"What's wrong Ryuu?"_ Hikaru began to say, _"See something you like?"_ Kaoru finished, causing Ryuu to turn a deeper shade of red. _"Is it wrong to think my boyfriends look cute in their outfit?"_ Ryuu muttered with a pout, earning smiles from his boyfriends, before he was engulfed in a hug. Looking down at them, he smiled slightly, before kissing their foreheads, and wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

 _"I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early spring."_ Haruhi muttered, looking through her pocket calendar, with the toucan still comfortable atop her head. Ryuu, hearing this, let go of Hikaru and Kaoru, who returned to their original spots, before he walked over to his sister's side. _"Hmm, you're right, but if it's still early spring, how the hell does in here look like this?"_ Ryuu questioned aloud, in confusion.

 _"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense, and besides the heating system we have is the best."_ Tamaki explained to the Fujioka siblings, while Mori and Huni ran around at the speed of light, in the background. At his explanation, Haruhi let out a scoff of disbelief, while Ryuu turned to the side to laugh at them.

 _"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi? Do be careful of what you say, you owe us 8 million yen, remember? Ryuu, on the other hand, is free of debt, though he has offered to take half your debt for you, but he willingly joined the Host Club."_ Kyoya explained to the youngest Fujioka, causing her to scream lightly in dismay, as she remembered why she owed them so much.

 _"Gentleman don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be a chilly early spring out there in there in the real world, but here at the club, we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. Oh yes, we've turned this place into Nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer."_ Tamaki continued, while sparkling like a crystal, as he wrapped an arm around an annoyed Haruhi's shoulder.

 _"That's funny, because I feel a massive chill right now."_ Haruhi muttered darkly, as an iguana ate the butterfly on the flower in front of him. _"Oh, don't be so salty Haru, it'll be fun, I promise."_ Ryuu exclaimed, from his spot with the twins. He was seated on one of the chairs, with Hikaru leaning on his back and Kaoru sitting on his lap, with his arms around his stomach. Haruhi smiled at the sight, thankful that her older brother was happy, even if it was with the troublesome twins.


End file.
